The present invention relates to a cylinder lock mounting device for mounting a cylinder lock on an automotive door panel or the like.
Such cylinder lock mounting device has been known in the prior art as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-54523. In this cylinder lock mounting device as shown in FIG. 6, a mounting section 110 is protrusively disposed on the outer periphery of a cylinder lock 109, while a cylinder lock mounting hole 105 is formed on a handle base 103, and the cylinder lock 109 is fitted into the cylinder lock mounting hole 105 from the inside (left side in FIG. 6) of a door. The mounting section 110 of the cylinder lock 109 and the handle base 103 are jointly fastened and fixed with a panel 101 interposed therebetween.
A guide section 113 extending to the inside of a door is formed at least on the lower edge of the cylinder lock mounting hole 105, and a fit-in hole 114 is formed on the guide section 113. On the lower surface of the outer periphery of the cylinder lock 109, there is protrusively provided a hook section 115 in a retractable manner.
When the edge portion of the cylinder lock 109 is fitted in the cylinder lock mounting hole 105 along the guide section 113, the hook section 115 on the outer periphery of the cylinder lock 109 is slid down in the retracted state and protrusively fitted into the fit-in hole 114 of the guide section 113 during the fit-in process, which prevents the cylinder lock 109 from dropping off from the handle base 103.
This achieves provisional retainment of the cylinder lock 109, which allows operators to jointly fasten the mounting section 110 of the cylinder lock 109 and the handle base 103 without holding the cylinder lock 109 by hand.
However, in this prior art embodiment, if strong pressing loads are applied to the cylinder lock 109 in the indoor direction after the above-described assembly of the handle base 103 and the cylinder lock 109, the hook section 115 may be slipped out from the fit-in hole 114 on the guide section 113 because of the retractability thereof. If the hook section 115 is slipped out, the cylinder lock 109 is consequently retained in the cantilever support state only by the mounting section 110, which may make a destruction of the cylinder lock 109 relatively easy.
In view of such problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cylinder lock mounting device which prevents application of cantilever loads on the mounting section and which is free from destruction if strong pressing loads are applied to the cylinder lock to implement improved anti-theft functionality.
In order to accomplish the above object, the first aspect of the invention comprises a panel having a cylinder lock insert hole and a cylinder lock mounting hole; a cylinder lock provided with an engaging projection and a mounting section on an outer peripheral surface thereof; and an outer handle device to be fixed on an outer surface of the panel by a fastener(e.g., bolt, rivet, pin, nail or the like) inserted through the mounting section of the cylinder lock and the cylinder lock mounting hole of the panel from an inside of the panel, wherein the engaging projection of the cylinder lock is engaged with a peripheral edge of the cylinder lock insert hole on an outside of the panel by inserting and rotating the cylinder lock in the cylinder lock insert hole of the panel.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the cylinder lock mounting device has the engaging projection which is engaged with the peripheral edge of the cylinder lock insert hole on the outside of the panel, so that even if strongly pressed down from the front side of the cylinder lock toward the inside of panel, the cylinder lock mounting device is free from application of cantilever loads to the mounting section because the engaging projection engaged with the panel resists the press force, which results in the difficulty of destruction on the cylinder lock and implements improved anti-theft functionality.
In the second aspect of the invention, the engaging projection and the mounting section of the cylinder lock are covered with the outer handle device.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the engaging projection and the mounting section of the cylinder lock are covered with the outer handle device, so that they are not visible from the outside. Consequently, it is impossible to attack and destroy the engaging projection and the mounting section, which makes it possible to implement improved anti-theft functionality.
In the third aspect of the invention, the mounting section of the cylinder lock is provided on a part of a flange section formed on an outer peripheral surface of the cylinder lock.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the mounting section of the cylinder lock is provided on a part of the flange section formed on the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder lock. This flange section retains the cylinder lock stably, and at the same time the cylinder lock is hold on the panel by the engaging projection and the flange section, so that if the outer handle device should be destructed, it is impossible to rotate the cylinder lock, which implements high anti-theft functionality.
In the forth aspect of the invention, a retainment projection which penetrates through the panel and projects from an inner surface of the panel is formed on the outer handle device, a flange section is formed on an outer peripheral surface of the cylinder lock, and the retainment projection is engaged with a part of the flange section of the cylinder lock by inserting and rotating the cylinder lock in the cylinder lock insert hole of the panel.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the retainment projection is engaged with the part of the flange section of the cylinder lock with the panel interposed between the outer handle device and the flange section of the cylinder lock, so that the outer handle device is provisionally retained to the panel and not surfaced from the panel.
In the fifth aspect of the invention, a rotation of the cylinder lock is stopped when the retainment projection of the outer handle device is engaged with the flange section of the cylinder lock, and at this time a position of the mounting section on the cylinder lock corresponds with a position of cylinder lock mounting hole on the panel.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, the position of the mounting section on the cylinder lock corresponds with the position of the cylinder lock mounting hole on the panel when the retainment projection is engaged with the flange section, so that the fastener can be inserted into the mounting section on the cylinder lock and the cylinder lock mounting hole on the panel without the step of special positioning, which implements high assembling efficiency.